I am Alpha and Omega The First and the Last
by Chaejinnie
Summary: Seyong and Chaejin is not just some fanservice. They feel burning passion for each other. The fans will soon see it. One-shot


Summary : Seyong and Chaejin is not just some fanservice. They feel burning passion for each other. The fans will soon see it. One-shot

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: SeJin [ Seyong x Chaejin]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

This day had been perfect, too perfect in fact. He and Seyong had spent more time together than usual. There were occasional kisses and hugs and caresses. At first, this had been only fanservice... but it turned to be out so much more. Chaejin and Seyong had gotten together a few weeks after their debut. They were happy together, not minding their difference in age. What they felt for each other was genuine and was going to last. Chaejin was sure that this was going to be the love of his life. It was mid-day and they were walking around town, chattering about everything possible. They held hands. Suddenly, Chaejin pointed at a a clothing shop eagerly. Seyong sighed but let the smaller boy drag him there.

Seyong got the chance to see his lover in many different outfits. And truth to be told, he looked gorgeous in each and every one of them. Chaejin got a few sets of clothes and left the store with three bags. The raven clung to Seyong's arm as they walked around town. They walked by this nice little coffee shop. Seyong suggested that they should sit down and have a cup of coffee and something to eat here. Chaejin was more than happy to do that. They walked to the shop and to the cash register. There was a young woman at the counter who blushed immediately as the two pop idols showed up. She asked for their orders while stuttering. Seyong couldn't help but to chuckle.

They sat to their table with their coffee and some pastry. They just sat there, ate, drank coffee and chatted. Forgetting the outside world completely. They did have to remember that they had practice later that day. Hours flied by as they just chatted in the coffee shop. Seyong felt his cellphone buzz in his pocket. He apologized to Chaejin and pulled it out from his pocket. He noticed that he had a text and a few missed calls. He checked who the calls were from and furrowed a brow in confusion when he saw it was Gunwoo. He then opened the text that said __"get to practice now !"__ His gaze then shifted to the clock and cursed under his breath.

****"Looks like we're late to practice. Gunwoo is going to be pissed if we don't go now."**** He quickly finished his coffee and stood up, grabbing Chaejin-maknae by his wrist and pulling him with him. Chaejin didn't have any time to protest and left with him. They paid at the register and took off quickly. Once they were finally there, Gunwoo almost murdered them. They apologized and quickly ran to the changing room to get their practice gear on. As Seyong was pulling his sleeveless wife-beater on, Chaejin walked up to him from behind and wrapped his arms around him. He planted a kiss on the crook of his neck and left without saying a word.

Practice continued now that the entire group was there. The practiced the dance for Message till they were out of breath. They just were there, laying on the ground, trying to catch their breath. Chaejin stood up and walked to the changing room to get a bottle of water. Seyong followed. As Chaejin was in the room, drinking the cool water, the redhead came and wrapped his arms around him from behind and whispered in his ear.****"You do know that you are hot when you're all sweaty, right?"**** The reaction from the younger boy was priceless. The raven almost choked on his water, as it burst out from his nose and mouth. This left Seyong laughing with all of his might. After Chaejin was done with his little... episode, he ran over to Seyong and slapped him on the shoulder.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly and uneventfully. Chaejin and Seyong went back to their dorm rooms and got ready to go to bed. They had a big day tomorrow. A gig they had to pull and they were waiting for so long. Chaejin climbed next to Seyong and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. They had been sleeping together ever since they got together. ****"Good Night, Seyong-hyung."**** The raven whispered. ****"Good Night, Jinnie." ****The redhead replied, affection clearly in his tone.

The morning came and Chaejin woke up before Seyong did. He didn't want to wake the older boy up so he got out of the bed as quietly as possible and went to take a shower. He was a bit nervous about the performance they had to hold today. He got rid of his boxers and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on and shivered when the cool water hit his skin. He turned it hotter and sighed. He grabbed some shampoo and started washing his hair. Making sure to massage his head properly, oh that felt good. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and got to washing his body. It didn't take long for him to get completely clean. But when he was done, he just didn't leave the shower. He turned the water colder and tried to sort out his thoughts.

Seyong had woken up and was missing the warmth that had disappeared from his side. He groaned and got out of the bed and thought of taking a shower as well. He took his towel and went to the shower room. There he heard one of the showers on and took a slight peak, to his surprise, his boyfriend was there, buck-naked, just the way Seyong liked it. He hung his towel in the rack and grabbed his boyfriend from behind and gave him a kiss on the shoulder. ****"I missed you in the bed." ****The raven turned around with a smile plastered onto his face and gave Seyong a hot kiss under the cool water. The two boys caressed each other in the shower, while having their lips firmly planted together. Chaejin nibbled on the redhead's lower lip to get access to his mouth, which the older boy granted.

The raven turned off the water and left the showers, looking back at his boyfriend and winked. The redhead was left in the showers to be sexually frustrated. Oh well... By the time the redhead got out of the shower, the raven was in their room and was completely dressed and ready to meet the others so that they could go and prepare for the concert. It didn't take long for Seyong to get ready as well so that they could go to the concert hall.

The trip didn't take long as it was quite nearby. The boy group took their stuff and made their way to the changing rooms. They changed into their performance clothes and went to the windows where they could see their fans. This is where the fanservice usually begun. But the fans didn't know that Seyong and Chaejin were acting completely normal. They huggled and cuddled in front of the window so that their fans could film them and go crazy. Seyong saw a SeJin sign held by one of their fans and hugged Chaejin from behind and pointed at it. Chaejin's face immediately lit up with a smile which turned into a grin. Gunwoo told them that it was time to get on the stage.

The five boys went to the stage, they were making last minute fixes to their hair and looks. Nervousness hit Chaejin as he was the maknae of the group and he always feared that he'll mess up. So far nothing had went wrong. The curtains opened and the boys walkd on the stage. The crowd went wild for a moment but Gunwoo motioned for them to get quiet. The music started playing and they got to their Message formation. The dance begun and they were doing just great. This routine was so clear to them that there was nothing that could go wrong with it. Just as the dance was ending, the most dangerous part of the dance came, which was Seyong's backflip.

Everything moved in slow-motion for Chaejin. Seyong got prepared for the backflip. He begun his backwards steps and threw the backflip. Half-way though his hands slipped and he fell right on his neck. Immediately, the music was shut down, the crows silent with worry. Chaejin ran over to Seyong, tears in his eyes. The elder one didn't move, he was just there on the ground. Chaejin kept screaming his name, he slapped him on the face, on the chest, but nothing helped. The medics came on stage and started looking at Seyong. It didn't take long for them to make sure what was wrong. One of the medics looked at Chaejin with sorrow in his eyes and shook his head.

Chaejin's world came tumbling down. ****"Seyong ! You can't leave, you can't do this to me ! We were supposed to last ! We loved each other ! Please...please... don't leave me."**** His screams and shouts turned into whispers in the end. The raven-haired boy was crying. He was on his knees, right beside his dead lover, cradling his limp body in his arms.****"I love you... I will love you forever."****Seyong was taken from Chaejin. His first, and only love. One thing was for sure... the maknae of the group was not capable of loving anyone anymore. This was it... He would never get over the redhead...


End file.
